


Family Fluffle Duffles and Some Love

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Undertale
Genre: .....Fluff..., ALSO POST-PACIFIST, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guys...., I finally did it, I made.... fluff, I'M MAKING FLUFF SOMEONE SOUND THE PARTY ALARMS, M/M, Other, WHAT SHOULD I RATE THIS IDK, also references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: FLUFF. FLUFF. SANS X TORIEL. FLUFF FAMILY FLUFF. SOME SAD THINGS BUT 90% FLUFF. ALSO FRISK THE SERIAL FLIRTER AND ULTAMITE WINGPERSON/MATCHMAKER.





	

Something was up. And it wasn’t just the sky, Sans sleepily looked over to the table where Frisk was hunched over a phone, with the most wicked smile Sans had ever seen adorned on anyone. They were probably changing Papyrus’ password or something to mess with him. Sans snorted gently and rolled onto his stomach to get to his feet.

 

_Can’t have what happened last time._

 

Sans quietly walked to the table, the kid didn’t notice him standing right near them, too engrossed in what they were texting on the phone. They were grinning wider and wider, fits of giggles and the heavy scent of ‘ _I am doing something I am not supposed to be doing, but I am anyway’_ hanging over them. Sans stood there for a moment until he noticed something strange about the iPhone. It wasn’t plastered with stickers of basketballs with sunglasses or motivating words. It was just a plain blue. _His phone._

“kid, what are you doing?”

 

Frisk screamed and jumped a metre in the air, “SANS! Don’t do that I’ll get a heart attack!!!”

 

“sorry, kid. but why do you have my phone? what are you doing on it?” Sans asked.

 

Frisk tensed up and bit their lip, “Uhhhh…. Nothing, Sans. Nothing at all, I’m just using the Wi-Fi on your phone to do some science homework I have to do for school and I need it because were doing something about valence electrons and yeah I need it so— but I’m ok! I don’t need your help this time Sans I’ll be fine. I’m good,” they babbled.

 

Sans just stared at them, “my wi-fi conked out two days ago, frisk, you know that. Or is there a new way to learn science in my message board?” he pointed at the lit screen, which was in Sans’ texting app.

 

Frisk flushed, exposed from their lie. They clutched the phone to their chest, “There’s nothing to see here.”

 

Sans raised a non-existent eyebrow, “so your just on it for no reason? who are you even talking to? let me see—”

 

He reached out for the phone, Frisk noped and jumped out of their chair, sending it falling to the ground before heading straight for their room, holding the phone tightly. They just about reached the doorknob before they were picked up by Sans, they struggled in his arms.

 

“Hey! Let me go, Sans!”

 

“whelp. guess that settles it.”

 

Suddenly Frisk was sent up two metres in the air, they yelped in shock and dropped the phone in the process. Before it could break, its gravitational pull to the earth was interrupted, leaving it hanging in mid-air, Sans gave a little chuckle and swiped the phone.

 

“ _NO FAIR, SANS!”_ whined Frisk.

 

Sans just gave them a smug look before entering his password on his phone to see what kind of stuff the kid has been doing. The phone faded into a message box between Tori and himself. He looked at it suspiciously, his mind taking a second to process what was off about it. Then he saw.

 

Frisk saw the skeleton stiffen at the sight at what they had done. Then a giggle rose from their throat, and they had a very hard time keeping it in as the following seconds made it more and more difficult to not laugh at the comedian’s reaction.

 

“k…kid…” Sans mumbled, heat rising to his face, making his face blue with blush (It was some monster thing, Frisk never questioned it.), “k-kid, how do you delete messages on this thing?!”

 

***The sight of Sans getting flustered makes you want to laugh.**

Frisk snorted, then their repressed giggle escaped through their mouth as they saw the skeleton helplessly tap at the screen—even though knowing fare well once the message has been sent, he can’t take it back—and panic as nothing was happening.

 

“kid, come on, you have to delete it before tori—”

 

_Bing-ding!_

Too late.

 

 _Sans_ : * _hey tori, i_ _’_ _ve been thinking about some things lately and it_ _’_ _d be nice if we got a bite or two to eat, since i have some things that i want to talk to you about._

* _papyrus and me found this great place near grillby_ _’_ _s we can have a look at. papyrus said he loved the place. but i think he just liked it because they have a whole section of the menu for pasta and spaghetti and other stuff and not all just greasy food. so howzaboutit? , what do you think about me taking you out for dinner tonight at 8?_

_ Toriel: _ _*That is so nice of you Sans! I_ _’_ _ll accept your invitation. It would be nice to talk more to each other than sending messages over the phone. I think it will be enjoyable to have dinner together. I am also quite interested of what you have to say. Is it important? Sorry if it’s “TMI” right now, I’m just a little curious. But important or not, I won_ _’_ _t mind having a nice conversation with such a good friend of mine. I_ _’_ _ll see you soon!_

…

 

Sans read the message over a few times before staring up at Frisk, his eye-lights off and leaving his eye sockets unnaturally dark, this sent chills up Frisk’s spine.

 

***You did not feel like laughing anymore. Something tells you that laughing would be a bad idea.**

 

“Please let me down,” whimpered Frisk.

 

Sans turned off his phone and closed his eyes, then opening them again, his pupils coming back and setting in the easiness that always came with the skeleton’s presence. Frisk still felt like they weren’t going to have a good time.

 

“nope.”

 

“Oh my God, Sans please.” Frisk urged, struggling from Sans’s blue magic. This action only sent them higher until they were stuck on the ceiling. “Come on, Sans, don’t do this to me! I did you a favour!”

 

“nope.”

 

“LET ME DOWN!” Frisk squealed, “Come on! I don’t deserve this! I became your wingperson! Do you treat people who help you like this? Put me down!”

 

“never asked you to help me, buddy.” Sans shrugged, putting on his best poker-face attitude.

 

 _“I’m telling Papyrus!”_ Frisk wailed.

 

“ok,” Sans said simply before going into his room and booking himself a trip into Sweater Town.

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk had a plan and they got caught. Oh my.


End file.
